Zootopia Heroes: Origins
by TheDragonSaver
Summary: [AU] What happens when animals across earth and beyond gain superhuman abilities? These are the origins of those animals. Sets up into a bigger narrative. (This story will include characters and powers from other series, but is set in the Zootopia Universe.)
1. 1:Star-Lord

**Nick Wilde: Rocket Man (I Think It's Going to Be a Long, Long Time)**

 _1993_

To say that Nick Wilde was having a bad day may be the understatement of the year. After spending so long dreaming of becoming a Ranger Scout, his mother had saved up enough money to afford a uniform for him to join. Unfortunately, the other scouts of the pack decided they couldn't trust a "shifty and untrustworthy _Fox_ " in their group, and when he was reciting the oath, the other kids pinned him down and put a muzzle on him. Humiliated and scared, Nick ran outside and hid behind a staircase, struggling to remove the muzzle and crying to himself. That day he learned an important lesson.

 _Never let them see that they get to you._

Just as Nick was recovering form crying, a beam of light shone on him from above, blinding the young kit. Soon the light began to lift him into the air. 'This is impossible,' Nick thought as he began to panic, 'It's like something out of a Sci-Fi movie!'

Scared out of his mind, Nick could only cry out "Mom!" as he was teleported into the spacecraft above, quickly zooming away from Zootopia, away from Earth, and more importantly, away from the only family he knew.

* * *

 _One Year before the Night Howlers Incident_

Nick Wilde smiled as he piloted the _Milano_ down to the planet he called home. I had been a long time since he had seen earth, and it had changed as much as he had. No longer was Nick a child from Downtown Zootopia; now he was Star-Lord, legendary out law and leader of his own team. As he put the ship into cloaking mode, he said goodbyes to his teammates as he jumped out of the ship and into a back alley.

Nick hadn't changed much in terms of physical appearance, but you could tell by his eyes that he had matured into something greater than he was when he left. Walking up to the door of a two-story apartment, Nick adjusted his maroon overcoat and steadied himself for the upcoming confrontation.

The door to the apartment opened, revealing a vixen in her early to mid 60's. Her emerald eyes widened as they met a matching pair, a lighthearted smile on Nick's face as he looked at his own mother for the first time in 22 years.

"Hi mom. I'm home," Nick said as Marian Wilde rushed forward and hugged her son, sobbing with tears going down her face.

"You're back. I knew you'd come back," Mrs. Wilde sobbed. The vixen quickly released her son and gave him an accusatory look. "You could have at least called me all these years, you know," she said with her hands on her hips.

Nick chuckled slightly, scratching the back of his head. "Well, it can be a little difficult calling earth when you're on the other side of the galaxy."

Putting two fingers up to his ear, Nick turned on his coms and radioed up to the _Milano._ "Alright Rocket, I've made contact with my mother, you can come down now."

"Other side of the galaxy…Nick, what are you talking about, and who is that on the other end of your call?" Marian asked with a confused look on her face.

Nick smiled and said, "It's a long story involving space pirates, a galactic mercenary group, and an epic story that could span at least two movies." As four figures walked up behind him, Star-Lord turned to his mom and said, "Mother, I'd like you to meet the Guardians of the Galaxy."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hello dear readers, this The Dragon Saver here, welcoming you to my first story in a series I'm dubbing the Zootopia Heroic Universe! This story will focus on the origins of important characters that will appear in future stories.**

 **I decided to put Nick in the role of Star-Lord/ Peter Quill due to the song "Fox on the Run" from the second Guardians movie. I kept picturing Nick as Star-Lord and the idea stuck with me. Originally, he was going to have Batman's skillset, but I changed it as I couldn't come up with a good reason for Nick to have the funds to have all the gadgets with changing his character that much.**

 **I appreciate reviews and any improvements I could make to the story (any character OOC that's not for the sake of the story is what I want to improve on the most).**

 **Next time: Our favorite bunny cop gets tangled into a power that's greater than herself.**


	2. 2: Spider-Woman

**Judy Hopps: Spectacular Amazing Sensational Superior**

Judy was an unusual bunny for many reasons: she wanted to become a police officer since a young age, she had a positive attitude about almost everything, and she just woke up find herself stuck to the ceiling instead of her bed.

"Ug. Not Again," Judy grumbled as she dropped onto the floor of her apartment. I had been only four years since she had gained spider powers from that field trip to the Zootopia Research Center, and she had yet to fully master some of the more _instinctual_ aspects of the bite.

"Judy, did you get stuck to the ceiling again?" came a voice from the other room.

"Yes Ned," Judy admitted as she stretched and went to pick out her outfit for the day. She had moved out to Zootopia with her brother Ned and their sister Michelle two years ago, and coincidently they were the only two in the Hopps family to know about her powers (which was quite the feat as she had _a lot_ of siblings).

As Judy walked out of her room, a tingling sensation buzzed in the back of her head, and she quickly moved as a rouge pancake made a beeline for the wall behind her.

"Oops. Sorry Judes. I'm still getting used to not having mom cook for us," Ned said with a sheepish grin. Ned was a brown rabbit that was slightly overweight with brown eyes. He was in Zootopia on an internship for the ZNN.

"That's what you say _Every_ morning, Ned," said Michelle as she casually flipped through channels on the television. Michelle was a very laid-back mammal, with light brown fur and a grey underbelly. She was very sarcastic and anti-social, but she has a great mind and eye for fashion (for anyone but herself).

"Here Ned, let me take over," Judy said as she took her brother's place in the kitchen. Soon the three of them were eating fruit pancakes with produce form their family farm.

"So, Judy, I got your costume fixed up from that battle with those bank robbers," Michelle said. Judy recalled the battle from a few days ago, where the criminals had gotten away by pinning her under some construction equipment, ripping her suit in the process.

"Thanks MJ, I really appreciate both of you in helping me with this," Judy smiled at her siblings. Ever since both of them had found out their sister's secret, they decided to help her use her powers to fight crime a superhero here in Zootopia.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Ned exclaimed as he ran into his room, dubbed "the geek lab" by Michelle, soon coming back with a pair of watch-like devices that had cartage slots on the top. "Introducing the latest gadget for the Spider-Woman: Impact Webbing!"

Ned proudly put on the web shooters and aimed at a can that was sitting on the table. He flicked his wrists… and nothing happened. Confused, Ned aimed again, only to get no results.

"I must not have recalibrated the firing mechanism," Ned mumbled to himself as he took off the shooter and started to fiddle with the tool.

"You think it's gonna backfire horribly on him?" Judy asked her sister.

"Prepare for humiliation in 3…"

"2…"

"1…"

 _SPLAT!_ The webbing went all over Ned's hapless face, covering him from head to toe in the sticky substance. Judy and Michelle laughed at their brother's misfortune, even he joining in on it.

Suddenly a news flash came on the TV, causing the siblings to turn towards it and listen.

" **This is Peter Moosbridge with a new flash. Reports of an armed robbery are coming in from downtown. Reports say a masked group of mammals calling themselves "The Rhinos" have stolen an armored truck filled with gold from the National Bank. Reports also advise…"**

"That looks like your cue, Judes," MJ said as her sister quickly got up and went to the window, her costume already on. Pulling on the white mask, Judy sent out a web line with a ' _THWIP'!_ and swung off towards the bad guys.

She may still have awhile until she becomes a cop, but she can still make a difference by stopping crime as the AMAZING SPIDER-WOMAN!

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hello! I know this one may not go into details about how Judy got her powers, but I figured that I would take the Homecoming approach and let her powers be an established thing.**

 **The characters of Ned and Michelle are also from Homecoming, though they each take a different approach from their MCU counterpoints: Ned here takes from the classic Peter Parker as a reporter and makes Judy's spider-gadgets, but he has a bad streak of luck. Michelle on the other hand takes from the Ultimate comics, making Judy's costume, though she keeps the Homecoming personality.**

 **For reference of Judy's costume, it's actually the Spider-Gwen costume, as I prefer that over the Spider-Girl costume. If anyone is willing, I will gladly accept fan art of Judy or anyone else that shows up in their superhero costumes.**

 **Next Time: Another Guardian of the Galaxy get's the spotlight**


	3. 3: Rocket Raccoon

**Rocket Raccoon: Ain't Nobody Like Me**

 _Date: Redacted_

 _Place: Half-World, Keystone Quadrant_

 _There have been many improvements to the subjects of Project: Anima in the past weeks. Two specimens, subjects 89P13 and 89P14, have shown capabilities of that of a human child, able to read and understand spoken words. Speech capabilities unknown. Motor skills show signs of walking upright with a default back to quadruped when under stress or for faster locomotion_

 _More research is required._

* * *

 _Date: Redacted_

 _All facility specimens have gained sentience, including those of the mammalian, reptilian, avian, and amphibious variety. All specimens have chosen names, probably due to accelerated intelligence and mimicking other researchers. Subjects 89P13 "Rocket" and 89P14 "Lylla" have shown increased intimacy when in close proximity._

 _All specimens have been released from the facility in a mock "break out," orchestrated by 89P13. Further research is to be observation only._

* * *

 _Date: Redacted_

 _Specimens have taken over the half the planet, with the machines gaining sentience soon after hands-on research was halted. Animals and Robots fight for freedom. Those half-worlders that were considered "damaged" are now in the care of the Specimens. "Rocket" has become head of security, with "Blackjack" serving as second in command. "Lylla" has also become a diplomatic leader and a healer for their people. Other researchers have estimated that the animals have a 85% of winning this war with the machines._

* * *

 _Date: May 2013_

 _The animals have pacified the robots, returning them to the original, non-viloent program. "Rocket" has constructed a spacecraft and left the Keystone Quadrant. Reasons unknown._

 _I am the last of the original research team. This will be my final entry. To anyone who finds this, human or animal, please know that Half-World lives as proof that nature will find a way._

* * *

Rocket sighed as he looked through the last of the research files. He had come across them soon after leaving his home, and hoped to one day return there to share his findings. He'd never forgive the researchers for what they did to him, but he accepted that who he was to them didn't mean anything.

"Hey Rocket, you okay in here?" said a voice.

"I'm fine, Wilde," said the raccoon, "Just reminiscing."

"Fine, but if you need to talk to someone, just ask me or Groot, okay?" Nick said as he walked off to the _Milano's_ control room.

Rocket let himself smile at that. He may have left his old life behind for adventure in the stars, but he had become a part of a new family out here. The cybernetic enhanced raccoon took a look at the one memorabilia from Half-World, a photo of him and his mate, Lylla, then got off of his bed and headed for the control room.

He may be a raccoon, but there ain't nobody like him in the entire Galaxy.

 **Author's Note**

 **Here is the next origin, everybody's favorite foul-mouthed gun touting raccoon!**

 **Rocket's origin here is mix of his comic origin (being a security guard on Half-World) and his movie origin (being a subject of science). He retains the same role from the movie, being the Guardian's mechanic and weapons expert.**

 **I included a lot of references to Lylla as she will play a big part to Rocket's character arc in my main story, Zootopia Heroic Universe.**

 **Next Time: The former Star Fox pilot joins a new team...**


	4. 4: Deadliest Vixen in the Galaxy

**Krystal: The Forsaken and Kursed**

Krystal had been a lot of things in her time travelling through the cosmos. She had been a girl looking for answers on why her home planet of Cerinia, a member of the heroic Star Fox team, a cold-hearted pliot of the Cornerian Defense Force, and most recently a member of Star Wolf, the infamous mercenary group, Star Wolf. However, nothing could fill the void in Krystal's heart, and soon left the group to make it on her own as a bounty hunter. Calling herself Kursed, she flew through the galaxy collecting bounties and becoming one of the most feared animals in the galaxy, being branded "The Deadliest Woman in the Galaxy."

Fate would have other plans for Krystal, however, when a botched bounty on a Fox named Nick Wilde, who was also a former Star Wolf member, got her arrested by the Cornerian government and sent to the Kyln, the most reviled prison on the galaxy with more inmates leaving in body bags than for good behavior.

Krystal knew she was dead on arrival, as her past as a member of Star Fox and Star Wolf, as well as all the assassinations she had done as a bounty hunter made her a target for almost every inmate her. One night, however, when she was about to be killed by some inmates, the Fox that had got her here, Nick Wilde, came to her rescue along with Shen the Warrior, an albino peacock who was deadly with a throwing knife and held a grudge against her for some reason.

Krystal had been confused about this motion, as she was sure the two men would have wanted her dead as much as her would be assassins. She resolved to talk to them the next morning to figure out what was up.

* * *

"Why did you help me last night?" the blue vixen asked Nick the next morning. The two were sitting at a table for breakfast with Shen, a raccoon named Rocket, and a sentient tree named Groot.

"It was the right thing to do," Nick said, "I couldn't let someone die when I was there. Something had to be done."

"I thought it was because we needed her for our plan," said Shen, not looking up from his prison food.

"What plan?" Krystal asked.

"Wilde here says that the orb he was carrying holds some sort of artifact that could net him a lot of units," said Rocket, "So we all agreed to help him bust out of here if we get a cut of the pay."

"I AM GROOT," said Groot.

"I know it's "an impenetrable fortress," but I've broken out of tougher places," said Rocket to his companion.

"So, are you in?" Nick asked her.

Krystal thought about it. Part of her wanted to stay here a pay for her crimes, but another part argued that she could do more good out there than in here. After much internal debate, she had her answer.

"I'm in. So, what do we do?"

* * *

It had been a year since the team that was known as the Guardians of the Galaxy had come together to fight the forces of Andrew and stop him from destroying Corneria. I had also been a few months since the team had fought against a literal _planet_ and gained a new member of the team; a snake by the name of Viper whom had emphatic powers.

Krystal was now in her cabin the new _Milano_ after the last one had been wrecked on their last mission. She was lost in thought when Nick Wilde, Star-Lord, came into her room.

"How's it going, Krys?" asked the fox.

"I'm just… thinking," the vixen said, "If you had to forgive someone, but were too afraid to say anything, what would you do?"

Nick thought for a moment, then replied, "Well, it wouldn't be easy, but I guess I would swallow my pride and admit I was wrong. It may not be pleasant, but it would be better to say it than to hold in those emotions. We can't all be blocks of ice."

Krystal perked up and stifled a giggle. "I'm not _that_ cold, Wilde… Thank you for the advice."

"You're welcome," Nick said, turning to leave her to her privacy. He stopped short of the door and said, "You know, if you need any help with your feelings, ask Viper. She's been a great help for all of us."

Krystal simply nodded as Nick left. She sighed and took out her tablet to message a former close friend. She may be known as Kursed, but inside she knew that the true Krystal was still there.

"Dear Fox McCloud…"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Guardian chapter Number three is Here!**

 **Krystal takes her backstory from all of the games she has been in. In this time line, Star Fox 64, Adventures, Assault, and Command have already happened. Her outfit looks like a cross between her Adventures outfit and how she looked as Kursed in that ending of Command.**

 **This chapter also mentioned the Mantis replacement of this Guardians team, Master Viper from the Kung Fu Panda trilogy. Though like Shen, it remains to be seen how she's still alive after so many centuries…**

 **Next Time: I would like you guys to comment who you would like to see: Green Lantern/Clawhauser or Heimdall/Chief Bogo.**


	5. 5: The Destroyer and Foolish Samurai

**Shen: Gotta Get Back, Back to the Past**

Shen was dead. There was no way around it. He had failed at concurring China and had died at the hands of his own creation, the cannon. All because he had to take that _stupid_ prophecy to heart. All because that _stupid_ panda had opposed him.

All because he had let his pride get ahead of his mind.

Looking around, the former warlord could not tell where he was. It seemed to be a void of some sort, with only chunks of land populating it. Shen quickly became bored of his situation, but seeing as there was nothing to see, he decided to wait for some deity or demon to take his soul and banish him to whatever afterlife he deserved.

* * *

After some time, something did come for Shen. The _thing_ was pitch black and formless., with only it's green eyes shining on him.

"Who are you?" asked the creature.

"Who are _you_?" asked Shen.

"I am a being that exists only as a memory to the world. I was once called Kai, but you may call me Emo." [pronounced "Em-wah]

"Fine then, Emo. I am Lord Shen, heir to the throne of Gongmen and the White Phoenix of Death," said Shen.

"Well, Heir to Gongmen, I must ask what you are doing here," asked Emo.

"I am waiting for my reckoning, demon. So, if you are not here to take my soul, then do so or leave me to my suffering," said the peacock.

Emo just laughed, his eyes glowing ominously. "You think I would want the soul of a sickly albino? You make me laugh."

Shen could not hold back a growl, "Sickly? I had the greatest warriors in China at my knees, I was on the cusp of victory when I fell. If anyone is weak, it is _you_."

Emo growled, "Don't you _dare_ call me weak, Heir to Gongmen, I have enslaved thousands of masters when I was mortal, and now that I have transcended my physical form, I will enact my revenge on the miserable panda that banished me to this void!"

Emo, better known as Kai, summoned giant blades bound to his arms by chains and ripped open a portal back to the mortal relam. Shen, hearing the demon's speech, decided to try to stand up to him.

"Now listen here, demon," shouted Shen, "I may have tried to conquer China, but I will not stand idly by while some outside force takes over my home," all of a sudden, Shen had a Guan Dao in his hands, shining as if in the moonlight, and an aura of fire burning around himself, "So if you think you can take my destiny, then think again!"

With a warrior's cry, Shen jumped at the demon, headless of any danger. Kai simply stepped out of the way as Shen disappeared into the portal, the rip in time and space closing behind him immediately.

"Wow, I can't believe that worked," Emo said, "Now, back to my plan."

The demon opened another portal and stepped into the distant past of Ancient China, ready to reclaim his prize again.

* * *

When Shen came out of the portal, he looked around for the demon he was fighting.

"Kai! Show yourself!" shouted the peacock.

"Dude, are you okay? Your shouting at the sky," said a person off to the side.

Looking around, Shen noticed many different kinds of animals, some not even natural colors, shapes, or sizes. It was then that the warlord realized that he was not in his world, or at the very least, not in his own time.

"I'm… fine," said Shen, walking away from the gathering crowd.

" **Kai, I don't know what you did to me, but I will find a way back to my own time,"** thought Shen, **"And when I do return, I will be the one to personally take you from this plane of existence. Gotta get Back. Back to the Past. The Warrior Shen."**

And so, a warlord's path to redemption begins.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **And here is the last of the Guardians of the Galaxy, Lord Shen from Kung Fu Panda 2! He takes the role of Drax the Destroyer, with both being warriors out for revenge and with little self-preservation. Shen will also take inspiration from Samurai Jack, being a warrior from another time period looking for a way back to save his home.**

 **Shen's powers are a bit different from his canon counterpart, having the ability to materialize his weapons out of thin air and turn his Chi into fire.**

 **This is also the first non-mammal character in this series. Expect there to be a few more as we go on.**

 **Next Time: the spirit of vengeance rises in Zootopia...**


	6. 6: Ghost Rider

**Finnick: Spirit of Vengeance**

 **AN: Zorro is Spanish for "Fox"**

It's no secret that not every family has a happy beginning. The Zorro family was no exception, as their son was dying from illness. Many babies have trouble dealing with a cold due to their developing immune systems, but for a small mammal like a Fennec Fox, it was almost always fatal. And the newest member of the Zorro family, Finnick, was deathly ill.

On the day that the young fox was to die, however, a mysterious mammal came to their door, offering to heal their son. With no other option, as they were too poor to afford the treatment necessary. The man was able to heal Finnick, and didn't not ask for any payment. What the family didn't know, however, is that a payment had been made; their son's soul.

* * *

It was when Finnick was 18 that it happened. He had come home one day to find his parent's house ransacked, and both of them dead. It was reported by police that it was a random robbery, but it was anything but random.

The demon, Mephisto, had orchestrated the death of Finnick's parents to unlock a power that he had hidden inside the fox. A sinister, vengeful, and demonic power.

Finnick woke up in a cold sweat. He was still shaken by his parent's murder, now living in a run-down apartment. The only thing he had left to remember them by is the van his father had gave them. The home agency had repossessed everything else, leaving Finnick out on the streets.

"This whole mess is getting to me," the fennec said, "Maybe a drive will help clear my head."

And so Finnick left his apartment and went down to where he parked the van. As he touched the wheel, however, his hands spontaneously caught fire, and soon his entire body was consumed by flames. Finnick could only scream out in agony as demonic laughter echoed in his mind.

Once the flames died down, Finnick Zorro was no more. In his place stood a Fennec Fox skeleton with a flaming skull, wearing a leather outfit with spikes on the shoulders. The demonic being grabbed a chain from the side of the building, the object turning into a fiery chain whip that the being wrapped around their self.

The being then got in the van, the vehicle changing into more armored version of itself, with a pitch-black paintjob and flaming wheels. With a screech, the van tore down the streets and off into the night. The Ghost Rider had awoken, and vengeance was about to be brought.

* * *

The next morning, the ZPD had taken into custody the killer of the Zorro family. He had been found in an alleyway, tied up in chains and screaming like a banshee. The mammal had become catatonic and was mumbling about all of their past crimes and mistakes, occasionally mentioning a demonic fox with a flaming skull.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Well, this has to be the darkest thing I've written, ever. Then again, the character of Ghost Rider never had a happy beginning, no matter the version.**

 **Finnick was chosen for this role because one of his most defining features is his van, which is like how every Ghost Rider is defined by their choice of ride.**

 **The alternate version for Finnick was to be The Punisher, whom is also a gruff guy with a van (maybe this version of Finnick will appear later. Hm…)**

 **Next Time: We take a look at a 'lighter' hero, whom actually is 6 in 1…**


End file.
